Jimlok Thunderroar
Jimlok Thunderroar is the Warleader of the Thunderroar Warband and a spiritual adviser to many Orcs inside and outside of The New Horde. Description Jimlok is rather short for an Orc only ranging around 5'11, despite this he is not necessarily puny. He is well muscled despite his height, showing that he lives an active enough life style. Looking at Jimlok's skin could tell an entire life story. Various scars and tattoos cover most of his body. Burns, cut marks, healed puncture wounds, and various animal bite marks show a life of combat and hardship. Various tattoos show allegiance, former or othwise, to various groups and factions inhabiting Azeroth and beyond. No matter the garments he wears, be it armor, casual clothing, or robes, Jimlok can be seen with various shamanistic totems and cultural markings of Orcish culture. The most noteworthy being his beard, which is braided with multiple carved beads that clack whenever he adjust it or turns his head too quickly. Although capable of a full range of emotions, Jimlok most often has an air of peace and calmness about him. Scars Jimlok has multiple scars that can be seen if one were to simply pay attention. Chest: A gunshot wound breaking an Earthen Ring tattoo in half. Back: "Monster" carved in Darnassian Left Ear: Missing the tip. Right Tusk: Chipped at the tip Limbs: Covered in bite marks. Left Shoulder: A large burn that obviously did not heal correctly. It looks to have been inflicted by a fel bolt. Back: Various arrow puncture marks. Tattoos Jimlok has many tattoos all over his body, visable depending on his various stages of undress. Left Under Forearm: "Ancestors Forgive my Sins" written in Sloppy Orcish Left Over Forearm: "Ancestors guide my blade." In good handwriting. Chest: The symbol of the Earthen Ring split in half by a gunshot wound. Along shoulders and neck: "The truth is the path to wisdom" written in Pandaren Right Neck: #321 Left Pectoral: The Horde Symbol Knuckles: "Mean" and "Green" in common with his thumbs both having half of an "&" Right Arm: A Jade Dragon sleeve tattoo with his hand appearing to come out of the dragon's maw. Right Shoulder: The Mag'har Symbol Back of his skull: A purple bullseye. Full Back: A Pandaren tiger biting into the neck of a Sha creature surrounded by blue flames. History Life in Ashenvale Jimlok was born into one of the human internment camps, ignorant of his people's culture and traditions. He spent his developmental years within Hammerfall until Thrall's liberation. Despite following the Orcs to Kalimdor Jimlok did not remain for the formation of the Horde, instead he fled to Ashenvale living off the land. As the years went by, Jimlok learned to survive the dangers of patroling night elf sentinels and the occasional stray demon, fine tuning his ability with the bow and how to remain out of sight. With the formation of the Alliance and the Horde and the ensuing war, life for Jimlok got a lot harder. After a particularly nasty fight with one night elven sentinel, he decided to wage his own personal war against the night elves, earning himself the title of "Scourge of Ashenvale." Eventually Jimlok was captured by the Night Elves he made his personal one man war against, tortured and set for execution. The word "Monster" carved into his back by every Night Elf to have suffered a loss by his hands. Through sheer willpower and luck, Jimlok was able to break free from his confines and during a particularly severe thunderstorm he made is way to gain his vengeance on those who captured him. He struck at the Night Elves silently keeping him captive silently, hidden by each crack of thunder. He earned his name Thunderroar when he let out a roar of anger and pain louder than the sound of thunder while standing on a hill above the sentinel's camp with the decapitated head of the camp's leader in his hand. Opening of the Dark Portal Hearing of the second opening of the Dark Portal from some travelers with the news of Orcs spewing forth, Jimlok's interest was piqued. He managed to find passage back to the Eastern Kingdoms, meeting with the Horde forces encamped outside the portal. There he joined the Thrallmar and remained stationed within the encampment of the same name. Unhappy with the presence of Blood Elves, Jimlok became bitter at having to work with any form of elf. When word was heard of the Mag'har, uncorrupted Orcs with knowledge of the old ways, he deserted his post and made way towards Garadar. Meeting with the Orcs there, he began learning of his people's past. After hearing of Oshu'gun from the Mag'har's shamans he made a pilgramage towards "The Mountain of Spirits." It is there Jimlok met with the spirit of his grandfather and learned of his past. He was the last of a clan that resided on the now lost Ogre Contient. Learning of his true heritage he questioned what he should do, but his grandfather disapeared before answering. Inspired by the knowledge of his past, even if incomplete, Jimlok made his home in Garadar and learned the ways of the Shaman. Life in Outland Despite his new calling, Jimlok did not retire himself to simply living in Garadar. Jimlok made a business of bartering and trading with the lower city of Shattrath, there he met with members of the Consortium and became a supplier trading various Outland exotics. During the same time he offered his scouting abilities to the Cenarian Expedition which lead him to meeting the Sporeggar and Ogri'la, both of which Jimlok would become life long allies to. Facing the Legion :WIP: Category:Orc Category:Frostwolf Orc Category:Shaman Category:Earthen Ring Category:Lorewalkers